


Prompto Week Collab with Layann #5

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, but not for prompto, set after the game, this is not a happy ending, well technically it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto Week Day 5: (Favorite Outfit) ★ Sunrise





	Prompto Week Collab with Layann #5

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here on Layann's tumblr](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/166720936511/promptoweek-day-5-favorite-outfit-sunrise) for [Prompto Week 2017](https://promptoweek.tumblr.com/).

* * *

 

It’s been a week.

One week.

Seven days.

Seven sunrises.

Prompto was back in Insomnia and felt emptier than he had during those past ten years at Hammerhead. Of course, he was glad that the sun was shining again, that the daemons had disappeared and that they could rebuild what they had lost.

But Prompto had lost the one thing that had kept him alive before.

He had lost his best friend, because only his best friend’s sacrifice could save their world.

The gods were cruel, Prompto knew this better now than ever. They were cruel for taking Noctis, and even worse for taking only him, after all they had been through together. Not that Prompto wanted to die, but he thought that it must be awfully lonely where Noctis was now.

And each sunrise was a reminder of what they had lost, no matter how much they had been looking forward to it before.

Because each sunrise reminded them of their friend’s sacrifice.

As the rays of sunlight warmed his face, Prompto closed his eyes and tried to imagine his best friend sitting there next to him, smiling and laughing at the sun.

He sighed and shook his head. That wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

All Prompto could do now was telling the story of Noctis, the True King, bringing back the light to Eos.


End file.
